


I love everything that is You

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Catra and Adora are prepared. Tonight is special and they both know it. A chance to show their love.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Kudos: 69





	I love everything that is You

The door was locked. The Windows closed. They were alone as they sat in their bed, holding hands and sharing a meaningful look.

Adora made the first move, reaching out and giving Catra a tender kiss in the lips.

“You ready?” she asked in a soft voice, patiently waiting for the answer.

Catra nodded, a smile in her face and a slow blink in her eyes: “I am.”

And so, as Adora continued kissing Catra, each one helped the other undress.

Adora’s jacket was the first thing to go, leaving her in her white shirt.

Kisses in the cheek.

Catra raised her arms and her shirt was no more, revealing her orange fur and gray underwear.

Kisses in the neck.

Adora’s hair was now loose. The color of gold in Catra’s eyes, it was enough to make Adora’s face even more beautiful.

Kisses in the shoulder.

Catra’s bra was out and so was Adora’s shirt.

Catra embraced Adora as she continued kissing her. Then they both fell into the bed.

Adora could feel Catra’s fur against her own skin. She could hear Catra’s purring. She felt the edge of Catra’s claws and her tail holding onto Adora’s leg.

She lifted herself while Catra remained in the bed. Her body was completely covered in orange fur with red stripes, naked for Adora to see. Her eyes were dilated and wide open, welcoming her. Adora continued kissing her, all of her.

She loved Catra. Not just talking and laughing with her, nor their shared memories of happiness and pain. She loved Catra, all of Catra and everything that was Catra.

She loved her fur, to kiss it and to feel it in her hands. She loved the muscles beneath, hidden for everyone but her. She loved Catra’s claws and feeling them against her skin. She loved Catra’s eyes, of two colors, and the way they expressed what Catra felt. She loved Catra’s ears, so cute and how they moved. She loved how rough Catra’s tongue felt. She loved Catra’s tail, the way it moved and how it sought her.

She could not even consider Catra not having them, for they were not a separate thing, but part of Catra herself. She loved them all exactly as much as she loved Catra herself, and they made almost half of what made Catra so beautiful in her eyes.

She could feel Catra’s hands holding her head, a tender touch asking her to raise her eyes and look at her. A soft smile begging for a kiss.

Adora complied, reaching towards her and joining for a kiss. A loving and tender kiss that lasted what felt an eternity. And when it finally ended, it was Catra’s turn to show how much she loved Adora.

She kissed Adora and everything that was Adora. And so, she kissed her scars as well.

The scars, which few knew about and even less had seen. The scars covered her arms, her legs, her back and everywhere. She knew each and every single one from memory. And each one made Catra sad, for each one came with pain and had been born from pain.

And the ones that made Catra sadder were the ones she herself had inflicted upon Adora. The easiest for her to spot and the ones she kissed the most, almost wishing she could take them away and the pain from which they came.

And yet, Catra also loved them, for they were Adora’s and part of Adora. They were the Adora whom no one else saw, not the invincible champion, but the mortal girl. The Reckless Fool and the Brave Hero. And Catra would never reject Adora; she could only love everything that was Adora. And so she kissed every scar because she loved that Adora as well.

She loved them because they were the Adora who fought to help others and whom always continued fighting. Each scar, to the last one, had come from Adora never giving up. And so, they were the Adora who had never given up on Catra, so Catra had no choice but to love them.

And she loved that she was the one who got to see them, to be the one whom Adora was not afraid to show them to, to be open and vulnerable. To see them, to witness them, was for Adora to show her whole being to Catra. Because Catra was the person Adora had no need to be neither Invincible nor strong, but herself.

And as the night continued, they joined, seeking each other and trying to give their whole being to the other. Everything that they were, it belonged to the other to love and kiss and embrace.

And they would not wish for it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by art from Marin-Everybox in Tumblr.
> 
> This fic is a little different than what I usually write, but wanted to try something more intimate for once. I also tried to avoid describing the scene in any overtly sexual way and focus on the emotion.
> 
> When I began writing it, in my mind this was their first time, but I wasn't so sure by the end of it. So I will let you decide.


End file.
